


The Final Piece

by quietprofanity



Series: Yin, Yang and Squiggly Universe [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Futanari, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietprofanity/pseuds/quietprofanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse AU. Traumatized by her fight with Zaheer, Korra regains herself in two unlikely places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous request on my Tumblr. I consider this fanfic, as the Log Lady says before the "final" episode of Twin Peaks "an ending" if not the ending to my Omegaverse series. (Although there are still some drabbles and short pieces I need to collect for AO3.) If I do ever come back and change the ending or expand past this, this ending will take place in the same timeline as "Trust Me, Kid" for the record.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Korra came back to herself in pieces, although it took her some time to realize it.

Sometimes even now when she closes her eyes before bed she remembers those first days after her battle with Zaheer, remembers lying in bed so weak and sick that trying to sit up sometimes made her head spin, remembers waiting for the improvement that never came. People tried to be there for her. Korra still remembers the elation and dread of feeling the bed creak on either side of her. At first, it was just Asami. Then Mako came, too. She would lie between them, their lovely in-between scents in her nose. She would delight in their warmth and occasional caresses, their soft voices whispering comforts into her ear.

And she would feel absolutely nothing, a cold glacier to their warm fires.

When their attentions grew too painful, Korra knew she needed to leave. It wasn’t that she didn’t like or love or … whatever her complicated relationship status was with either of them. She just couldn’t handle disappointing them anymore.

Time, work and pain brought pieces of herself back. Her legs, her bending, her ability to fight …

“Opal …” The girl had kissed her the night after the defeat of Zaofu, after Korra lost to Kuvira. Korra gently wrapped her hands around Opal’s wrists and took them off her cheeks. “I can’t …”

Opal smiled, even though Korra could still see the disappointment in her pretty green eyes. “It’s okay. I just really worried about you and I’ve always liked you and now that we’re both single, I thought--”

“I mean I physically can’t. I …” Korra’s cheeks turned red as she hung her head. “I haven’t been able to knot anyone for three years.

“I’m so sorry,” Opal paused, then wrapped her slender arms around Korra. Korra squeezed her back. Opal felt so slender, almost fragile in her arms. “Do you want me to leave you alone, then?”

Korra felt a pang in her heart. A tear rolled down her cheek as she shook her head.

Opal was interesting -- well, that she was one of the first people to chemically change herself from Yang to Yin would make anyone interesting. When Korra and Opal made love that night -- Korra’s tongue between Opal’s legs -- Korra enjoyed herself. And she enjoyed Opal, who was sweet and gentle and loved everything Korra did to her.

Still, Korra felt like a failure.

She fell asleep among softness and gentleness, but her dreams were cold and dark. Hard metal chains encased her wrists and ankles, yet it wasn’t Zaheer who stood in front of her, but herself. The dark vision of herself whipped her chains toward Korra and Korra gagged, her heart pounding, as it wrapped around her neck. Her shadow self came closer, kissed her, but when it pulled away Kuvira’s face stared back at her.

Korra awoke with a start, panting and sweaty, her clitoris tenting the front of her pajamas. She was horrified, but when Opal woke up a few seconds later and asked Korra what was wrong, Korra embraced her, mounted her. Opal was shocked at first, but soon lay back and enjoyed it. She wasn’t as wet as most Yins but she let out a soft, sweet gasp with every thrust. Korra still couldn’t knot but she was hard enough to make Opal come, to satisfy herself in a fashion. When it was over, Korra buried her face in Opal’s neck, let Opal stroke her hair, and tried to forget Kuvira’s scent.

~*~*~

Nobody had time to commit to anybody in those days, so it wasn’t as if Korra considered herself to be cheating on anybody. Still, the dreams she had haunted her and made her feel guilty. Korra would fall asleep, dream of the battle and her defeat, and wake up swearing that Kuvira’s smell still lingered in the air.

One day she actually woke up not only hard but with her knot fully engorged. She should have been happy about it, but only felt sick and dirty.

Korra struggled to forget. Hypersexuality seemed to come in the wake of her involuntary celibacy and she bounced for a time between Mako and Asami’s beds. (They both seemed to be in varying stages of trying to understand why she had gone and why none of them were what they once had been.) It didn’t help. Nothing seemed to help. Anxiety and desire seemed to permanently buzz in the background of her thoughts.

There was a time when Korra had stared into the eyes of a man who seemed to encapsulate the worst traits of Yangs. (“Even Kilaun, in some strange way, wanted a return to the old traditions,” Toph had said to her in the swamp when they spoke about her previous enemies, although Korra had found that to be a stretch. Of course, Kilaun had been different than the others. She might have feared Amon and Zaheer, might have been angry with Unalaq, but Kilaun she had once hated.) Korra once thought her experiences with Kilaun made her less attracted to aggression. These days, even Asami and Mako treated her like glass. And yet …

The realization hit her the day before Kuvira arrived to take Republic City. She didn’t see anyone that night, took to the streets for a long walk on Naga. Korra still didn’t hate Kuvira, but Kuvira scared her the same way Kilaun had. For the past three years Korra had been afraid of getting hurt again, but this attraction to aggression had made her worry if she could still hurt others. But who were those others? Everyone she knew seemed fine, finer than herself.

When she started walking down the main road that circled Yue Bay, Korra looked out onto the water. Her heart froze. Her shadow self was emerging from the water -- the two bright lights of her eyes rose bit by bit, as if her shadow self was walking on a staircase below the waterline, until she stood fully on the water. Korra braced for an attack, but instead the vision fell to her knees, reached out.

Korra jumped into the water, unthinking. She swam to her shadow self as it collapsed, started to sink. Korra held the spirit in her arms like a child, like her father had held her after the battle. The shadow self reached out to her, her chains rattling in her ears as her hand shook.

“It’s going to be okay,” Korra whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The shadow self nodded, closed its glowing eyes. Then it disappeared, and Korra knew she would never see it again.

~*~*~

Korra still had her doubts, her fears, but she was nothing but clear-headed when she reached out her hands, eyes glowing, and took hold of the blast from the Spirit Cannon.

It had seemed like the world was exploding. No, not the world, all of reality. Yet in the aftermath there was only calm, only peace. She opened her eyes and saw her reflection. Saw … Kuvira.

They were falling together and, just as Korra had once done to her spirit self, Korra reached out to catch her. For Kuvira was her dark side, her fallen enemy, her soul twin. Kuvira’s scent wasn’t as strong as it had been during the fight, but it still hung thick in Korra’s nose -- strong, alluring, distinct. Korra wondered she still smelled like this to Yins and in-betweens.

They landed in the Spirit World, in a bed of glowing magenta flowers. When Kuvira opened her eyes, realized Korra was holding her, she panicked and pushed Korra away.

“What happened?” Kuvira asked. “Are we … dead?”

After Korra explained what happened Kuvira had more questions. Korra told her what, on some level, she had always known -- that she and Kuvira were alike. It was actually Kuvira who had trouble believing it.

“Don’t pretend you know what it felt like. The Avatar is adored by millions!” Kuvira’s voice shook and her arresting green eyes teared up as she spoke. “I was cast aside by my parents, like I meant nothing to them! How could I just stand by and watch the same thing happen to my nation when it needed someone to guide it?”

“You wanted to create a place where you and your people would never be vulnerable again. I may not have been an orphan, but believe me, I understand what it feels like to be afraid.” Korra moved closer to Kuvira, sat down next to her. “After I was poisoned, I would’ve done anything to feel in control.”

Yes, control, Korra thought. She had lost control in so many ways, from her ability to act as the Avatar to her most basic and primal.

Kuvira muttered something, something about …

“What was that you just said about Yins?” Korra asked.

“I was just wondering if it was easier for them. Failing, I mean. I wondered if it was easier not having to be strong for others. I used to envision the Earth Empire as a Yang-like force, its body of citizens as the Yins who serve her. She stood strong against the other Yang nations who would oppose her.” Kuvira sighed and gripped herself more tightly. “A romantic vision, perhaps.”

“A little too romantic,” Korra said -- despite her sympathy she was determined to remain firm about what needed to happen. “Expelling immigrants and invading land that’s been independent from the Earth Kingdom for years isn’t a part of that. That’s a country abusing its citizens.”

“Absolutes seem simpler when decisions are difficult,” Kuvira said. It was a pretty poor excuse, not even a particularly good explanation. Of course, it was important for Korra to remember these were real people she fought, not the monsters they sometimes seemed in the heat of the battle, in her own fears. Korra had always tried to be fair and compassionate, although in times like that it was easy to forget.

Kuvira reached out for Korra’s shoulder, her grip hard and desperate. “How soon do you have to take me to them?”

“I can give you more time,” Korra said. Then she realized Kuvira was leaning in toward her.

If Kuvira hadn’t tried to kiss her, Korra wouldn’t have tried to do it herself. Yet when their lips met Korra realized how much she needed it, needed this connection.

They were both strong women, strong Yangs. Kuvira’s arms locked around Korra’s shoulders like she was hanging off the edge of a cliff. Korra’s hands stroked against Kuvira’s waist. She felt Kuvira flinch -- an ache beneath the solid muscle. Yet Kuvira still pushed herself closer, and they fell back into the magenta flowers together. When Korra looked up at Kuvira, the light of the flowers reflected in her hair.

“I can’t believe you’re letting me do this,” Kuvira whispered, her voice a low rumble.

“I can’t either.”

They kissed again. It was strange to kiss another Yang. Korra had done it once before with Tahno, although that hadn’t been willingly, and Mako and Asami both could take on the smell that she associated with power and aggression. Yet with in-betweens their Yang scents were like spices, a flavoring that made their moments of submission all the sweeter.

With Kuvira, it was the spice alone, something dark and bitter. As Korra rolled in the flowers with Kuvira, their hands clawing off each other’s clothing, all Korra could smell was Kuvira’s aggression, all she could taste was the instinct to battle. There was a part of her that wanted to tear into Kuvira’s flesh, to bite and scratch and knot her with all of her strength.

Yet they were both wounded Yangs, wounded Yangs with hearts that had only recently belonged to others. They needed their space to be vulnerable, found that in one another the way they would normally find a Yin’s submission.

Korra took in the sight of Kuvira naked. Kuvira wasn’t as muscular as Korra, but she was firm and toned -- perfect if not for the angry red and purple marks starting to form on her stomach. Korra tried to avoid the injury but she was still rough as she grasped at Kuvira’s breasts, kneaded them and pinched her nipples. She felt her lust spike as Kuvira moaned and struggled not to writhe too much beneath Korra’s body. Korra bent down, then, and kissed the red parts of Kuvira’s flesh that she had just abused.

Kuvira’s cheeks flushed, but then she growled in frustration. Her hands locked onto either side of Korra’s face, pulled Korra down to her. They kissed with their teeth, scraping against each other’s lips and tongue. Korra’s clitoris was as hard as a rock. She thrust against Kuvira, desperate for contact. Stiff flesh met her own, and Korra wanted to mount Kuvira right then and there. Instead, Kuvira locked her legs around Korra’s waist, pulled Kuvira tight to her body.

“Why?” Kuvira asked, her breath thick and panting. “I’ll be staring at the gray walls of a cell for the rest of my life, but you …”

Korra rested her hand against Kuvira’s cheek. “I need it,” she whispered. “Like you, I guess.” Korra let her mouth kiss and suck a trail down Kuvira’s neck.

Kuvira’s nails dug into Korra’s shoulders. “Need what?”

To feel whole. Korra might have said those words, but if they did they came out muffled against Kuvira’s skin. Was it wrong to feel like sex, sex with someone who was still a stranger at best and a mortal enemy at worst, would complete her? Yet it had been so hard for her to see outside herself the past three years, to give others the love and affection they deserved, or, if they didn’t deserve, at least needed.

And it was love she felt for Kuvira in that moment. Perhaps not deep, everlasting love -- but an affinity and care and affection that was very real.

Kuvira had relaxed her grip around Korra’s waist, and Korra’s clitoris found the opening to Kuvira’s vagina. She wasn’t wet like a Yin, but she was just about wet enough for Korra to get most of her clitoris inside her. This would be a part where a Yin would lie back and enjoy the pleasure, where an in-between would claw and scratch and grip onto Korra’s shoulders and scream.

Kuvira did not lie back and feel, nor did she fight in a way to induce more aggression. She moved with Korra, pushing against her whenever Korra did. Korra saw Kuvira wince sometimes as she thrust against Korra, her face twisted in pain. Korra wanted to tell her to stop, but whenever Korra slowed down Kuvira would grip on to her tighter, thrust even harder against her, Kuvira’s clitoris poking against Korra’s stomach.

Soon another hardness followed, and Korra’s eyes widened when she realized it was Kuvira’s knot. It formed slowly, growing bit by bit against Korra’s pelvis. Korra wasn’t sure when her own knot started growing but when she tried to pull out of Kuvira, she met a resistance that only grew stronger. After a few minutes her knot had expanded to its full girth, a hard weight pressing against Kuvira’s tight walls. Kuvira suddenly let out a cry -- a deep, strong moan from the back of her throat.

Then Kuvira came, her fluids spurting all over Korra’s stomach, even as high as her breasts. Korra’s sensible brain found it a bit disgusting, wondered how Yins could stand it. Yet she was soon coming as well, jamming her clitoris and knot hard into Kuvira with every spurt.

When they were done, Korra cradled Kuvira in her arms, felt Kuvira snuggle up against her. Korra ran her fingers against Kuvira’s long, beautiful hair, tried to smooth out where it had become tangled.

“What if they find us like this?” Kuvira whispered.

“I’ll deal with it,” Korra said. She planted a kiss on Kuvira’s forehead. “You’ll have to pay for your crimes through the justice system, but I won’t let them hurt you, I swear.”

Kuvira nodded against Korra’s shoulder. After a while she dozed, but Korra couldn’t. She just stared at Kuvira in the purple glow, the flowers shining against her hair and skin. Kuvira looked like she was in pain, still, but in repose there was still a gentleness, a beauty, a strength.

Korra felt the same, as well, at last.

~*~*~

Months later, when Korra stepped through the Spirit Portal again, she couldn’t help but remember that moment.

Things had changed a lot since that day. Mako had moved back to Republic City for good, had joined the United Forces’ Engineering Corps to help repair the city. Asami was also at the helm of this work, had been busier than she’d ever been in the last three years, by all accounts.

Korra’s face fell for a moment as she thought of both of them. She loved them both, always would, but they all had different needs now, and there were places where they didn’t agree anymore. And maybe that was all for the best.

She stared back at the Spirit Portal, a little worried. “Where are you?” she asked beneath her breath, even though she knew the person on the other side couldn’t hear her.

Opal stepped through the portal, a wide smile on her face. Korra reached back to her and let Opal grab her hand.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long,” Opal said, her sweet voice a happy chirp.

“Of course not.” Korra bent down to kiss her. It was still kind of a novelty, actually, kissing someone shorter than her. Opal kissed and smelled very sweet, though.

“Are we ready to go?” Opal asked, but the chipper expression on her face fell when she saw Korra look around. The flowerbed still glowed, even now. “Is this too soon?”

Korra shook her head. “No, I … It’s just that her trial starts in a month. I hope it’ll go as well for her as can be expected, even if she doesn’t deserve it.”

Opal hung her head. “Sometimes I remember what she did to my family, what she did to Hiroshi and almost did to all of us and I don’t understand how you feel. On the other hand, I once thought of her as a sister, almost. I know how complicated these things can be.

Korra nodded. She took Opal in a hug, and then they walked hand-in-hand into the depths of the Spirit World.

The End.


End file.
